phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nerds Versus Nerds
|original = Nerds of a Father |imagem = Nerds Versus Nerds Imagem 156.jpg |legenda = Phineas e Ferb veem Irving e Albert discutindo na convenção. |temporada = 2 |produçao = 233 |transmissao = 102 |nt = 55 |escritor = Jon Colton Barry |storyboards = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |diretor = Jay Lender |eua = 27 de Agosto de 2010 |xdeua = 16 de Agosto de 2010 |br = 29 de Agosto de 2010 }} " " é o quinquagésimo quinto episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 16 de Agosto de 2010 pelo Disney XD. No Brasil, estreou em 29 de Agosto de 2010 pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb vão à convenção de fantasia e ficção científica da Área dos Três Estados a fim de conhecer seu ídolo Clive Addison, mas o plano dá errado quando eles são arrastados para uma guerra entre fãs de fantasia e de ficção científica. Enquanto isso, Candace tenta manter em segredo que ela é uma fã do Patinho Momo. Em outro local do centro de convenções, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz mantém o produtor televisivo Jeff McGarland refém para que possa lhe apresentar um programa que criou, chamado "Doof e Rinco". Enredo A cena se abre com Candace em sua cama, pensando estar em um sonho lúcido ao qual ela pode controlar. No entanto, ao pular da cama, ela percebe que tudo aquilo não era um sonho e começa a se desesperar. Nisso, Phineas, vestido como o Capitão Lump Sharkboard de Aventura Espacial XIV, e Ferb, vestido como Hymie Silverman, o príncipe elfo de Stumbleberry, aparecem em cena revelando a Candace que tudo aquilo são apenas efeitos especiais. Após isso, Phineas diz que está indo com Ferb até à Convenção de Fantasia e Ficção Científica para ver Clive Addison, o mestre dos efeitos especiais. Vendo seus irmãos vestidos como tais, Candace se sente um pouco constrangida e exige que eles saiam de seu quarto. Phineas então revela que nunca esteve no quarto de sua irmã na realidade, pois tudo aquilo eram apenas efeitos especiais. Logo depois, a cena revela o real local onde os meninos estão, em frente a Convenção de Fantasia e Ficção Científica, e muito animados para conhecerem Clive Addison. Enquanto Phineas e Ferb se dirigem para o interior da convenção, a cena se muda para uma série de ação e aventura envolvendo Doofenshmirtz e Perry chamada Doof e Rinco. No seriado, ambos são parceiros e lutam contra as forças do mal. Depois da abertura da série, seu primeiro episódio se abre com Doof e Rinco tomando café da manhã. De repente, R.I.C.K., o super high-tech falante, revela a ambos que o prefeito tem se comportado de forma estranha nos últimos dias. Através de uma filmagem em frente à prefeitura a qual o prefeito se transforma em um lobisomem e corre uivando para o luar, R.I.C.K. comprova sua tese. Reconhecendo que realmente não é normal o prefeito se transformar em um lobisomem feroz, Doof se compromete a desvendar o mistério. Assim tem uma ideia que engloba um turbante e uma peruca. Voltando à casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace tenta sair de casa com uma mochila gigante sem ser percebida por sua mãe. Porém, Linda a descobre e rapidamente pergunta o que tem dentro da bolsa grande. Envergonha, Candace responde que tem outras mochilas menores e que está indo à casa de Stacy. Dentro da convenção, Phineas se impressiona com tudo e afirma a Ferb que extravagância e efeitos especiais são um bom meio de reunir as pessoas. Ironicamente, ali por perto, Albert e Irving discutem entre si por de terem gostos diferentes. Ao se deparar com Clive Addison, Phineas se empolga e se dirige até ele para entregar um cd demo feito por ele mesmo sobre efeitos especiais. Entretanto, Irving acaba bloqueando a passagem de Phineas. Chateado com seu irmão, o nerd pede para Phineas assumir que os filmes de Aventura Espacial são muito melhores do que os filmes Guerreiros de Stumbleberry. Ao ver seu ídolo passar por uma porta e sair de cena, Phineas se desanima. Irving, por sua vez, pensa que o desânimo de seu amigo provém do fato de Ferb estar vestido como um elfo, e conta que está de luto também. Revoltado, Albert diz a seu irmão que os Guerreiros de Stumbleberry e a Sombra Perdida da Torre Sombria são muito mais realistas e inteligentes que todos os filmes da série Aventura Espacial juntos. Isso causa um certo estresse entre ambas as partes, e de repente a convenção se vê divida entre dois tribos de nerds: Guerreiros de Stumbleberry e Aventura Espacial. Phineas tenta apaziguar a situação, mas a única coisa que acaba acontecendo é a ida de Ferb para o grupo dos Guerreiros de Stumbleberry. De volta ao filme de Heinz, Doof, vestido como uma mulher, e Rinco, vestido como sultão, fazem uma apresentação de mágica ao prefeito. No entanto, um homem vem até o prefeito lhe mostrar a verdadeira identidade dos mágicos. Ao perceber que está lidando com Doof e Rinco, o prefeito se espanta e, depois de breves palmas irônicas, aciona seus vampiros ningas para deterem os disfarçados. Em seguida uma luta incrível toma conta da cena até Doof e Rinco serem encurralados. Em um ponto ainda não muito visto pela cena na Convenção de Fantasia e Ficção Científica, Jeremy leva sua irmã Suzy para se divertir. Stacy telefona para ele querendo saber sobre Candace. Intrigado, ele responde a Stacy que pensou que Candace fosse sair com ela, e depois confirma que está na convenção porque sua irmã queria ver coisas ridículas como o Patinho Momo. Nesse momento, uma pessoa fantasiada de Patinho Momo, que passava por perto, se sente ridicularizada. Suzy, com a inocência de uma criança, ao se deparar com a fantasia pensa que o indivíduo se trata do verdadeiro Patinho Momo, e corre atrás. Assustada, a pessoa se esconde atrás de uma parede. Responsável como sempre, Jeremy se dirige à sua irmã e, assumindo o papel de pai, exige que ela não corra mais de tal forma. Logo depois da saída de Jeremy e de Suzy da cena, é finalmente revelado que a pessoa vestida de Patinho Momo é na realidade Candace. Triste, ela se pergunta o motivo pelo qual não pode ir à convenção comprar itens raros sobre o Patinho Momo, sem que as pessoas descubram seu segredo malfadado e humilhante. Nisso, a adolescente começa a se lembrar, ao som da música Meu Amigo Ele é, dos bons momentos vividos com o único que sempre a apoiou: o Patinho Momo. A cena finalmente volta a focar a discussão envolvendo os guerreiros e os espaciais. Irving decide levar Phineas para conhecer o líder dos espaciais. Enquanto isso, Ferb é forçado a ficar do lado de Albert e carregar seus bonecos de ação. Num dos banheiros da convenção, Phineas descobre que o líder dos espaciais é Baljeet. De repentemente, no mesmo banheiro, Clive Addison aparece para lavar suas mãos. Ao ver seu ídolo pela segunda vez, Phineas se anima, porém, rapidamente sua animação é contida por Irving, que direciona a atenção dele para Baljeet. Irving alerta o indiano ao dizer que Ferb está vestido como um elfo. Sabendo disso, Baljeet fica um pouco enfurecido e não admite ter perdido um de seus amigos mais inteligentes para os guerreiros. Não concordando com nada daquilo, Phineas diz que seu meio-irmão está apenas curtindo o outro gênero. Baljeet tenta traçar uma linha dividindo Phineas de seus amigos. Na tentativa de amenizar a confusão, Phineas revela a Baljeet que os espaciais tem muito em comum com os guerreiros de Stumbleberry, e que ele poderia ao menos tentar conversar com o outro lado. Após isso, a cena se muda para o local onde os Guerreiros de Stumbleberry se reúnem. É revelado que Buford é o líder dos guerreiros. O valentão diz a Ferb que aceitou o papel de líder dos guerreiros pois se sente como um garoto numa loja de doces ao lado de tantos nerds, e além disso, se identifica com o personagem Odaf Underhumpem em sua complexa viagem emocional interior. Não muito longe dali, cercado por nerds e ao lado de Phineas, Baljeet vem com um tratado de paz. Temeroso, Baljeet diz que duvida que um tratado de paz acalme os ânimos, uma vez que Buford não é um homem de paz. Phineas faz seu papel de bom moço tentando animar seu amigo. Logo ao chegar no local ao qual os guerreiros se concentram, Baljeet sofre com piadas envolvendo sua fantasia. Mesmo irado, Baljeet lê a carta que elaborou. Diferente do que Phineas planeja, a carta de Baljeet jura que os espaciais conviveram em harmonia com os guerreiros caso eles (guerreiros) assumam que Aventura Espacial é muito melhor que a série Guerreiros de Stumbleberry, e que eles causaram vergonha eterna a suas famílias por um dia terem acreditado no contrário. Ao ouvir tais palavras saírem da boca de Baljeet, Phineas se sente traído, uma vez que isso não foi bem o que ele planejou. O "pedido de paz" acaba causando confusão tal que nem o apelo de Phienas, para que todos esqueçam a guerra e admirem os efeitos especiais de Clive Addison, ameniza o caos. Por fim, Buford e Baljeet declaram guerra as duas tribos. Voltando a série Doof e Rinco, os dois agentes estão presos no porão da prefeitura. Constrangido, Doof tenta explicar a seu parceiro a razão pela qual não saiu vitorioso. Logo depois, eles se deparam com o prefeito amarrado ao lado deles. Doof avança agressivamente na direção do homem, que rapidamente admite ser o prefeito de verdade, alegando que o outro é um trapaceiro se passando por ele. Nisso, Rinco se liberta da corda cujo prendia-o usando suas habilidades marciais e uma tesoura. De volta à convenção, Phineas, magoado, diz a Ferb que levou todos os centros de convenções a uma guerra de tribos de nerds. Se sentindo obrigado a mudar as coisas, ele revela que irá falar com Buford e que Ferb deverá falar com Baljeet para que haja uma diplomacia. Assim, ambos entram esperançosos em território inimigo. Em outro ponto da convenção, Candace se esconde da insistente Suzy, que ainda a persegue. No entanto, a adolescente admite que tudo valeria a pena se ela encontrasse um item que ainda não possua. Na base dos Espaciais, Phineas pergunta a si mesmo como fará para chegar até Buford. Nisso, Irving aparece pensando que seu amigo está aprimorando sua estratégia de guerra. Espertamente, Phineas concorda com Irving e admite que precisa dele para entrar nas linhas inimigas. Ao ouvir as palavras "linhas inimigas", Irving se amedronta, mas mesmo assim faz o que Phineas lhe pede. Nas linhas inimigas, Irving, disfarçado, se encontra com Buford. O valentão, por sua vez, age de forma grosseira com o nerd, perguntando o motivo pelo qual ele atrapalha sua meditação na véspera da batalha. Irving, através de sua fantasia, apresenta Phineas aos guerreiros. O truque claramente impressiona todos os bárbaros que chegam a acusar Irving de feitiçaria. Inicialmente, Phineas saúda Buford, que obviamente não retribui a saudação, e o lembra que no cenário cinematográfico, onde há comédias, romances e documentários dramáticos voltados para a temática ecológica, Guerreiros e Espaciais são marginalizados e que, devido a isso, eles deveriam ser amigos. Infelizmente Phineas, o valentão permanece com sua opinião e expulsa Phineas de seu território. Enquanto isso, Ferb, depois de conseguir passar pelos guardas com uma "capa de invisibilidade", consegue se encontrar com Baljeet, o líder dos espaciais. Todavia Baljeet não permite que Ferb fale se quer uma palavra devido a um insignificante gesto com a mão. Por fim, Baljeet pede para que seus companheiros Espaciais transportem Ferb para bem longe. Vendo que ambos os planos deram errado, Phineas admite que o dia não está saindo como ele esperava. Entretanto, quando parecia não haver mais esperança, Clive Addison finalmente se encontra com os meninos. Phineas assume ao gênio dos efeitos especiais que ele e Ferb são seus maiores fãs. Addison agradece mas lamenta o fato de nem todos que se encontram na convenção serem assim. Em resposta, Phineas diz que todos admiram muito os efeitos especiais de Clive Addison, porém estão ocupados com uma guerra entre tribos de nerds. Clive Addison conta se tornou um artista dos efeitos especiais para ajudar as nações na busca pela paz e esperança. Ao descobrir isso, uma ideia brilhante surge na mente de Phineas; ideia essa que envolve efeitos especiais e tem como objetivo principal acabar com a divisão de tribos de nerds na convenção. Nesse exato momento, os Espaciais e os Guerreiros começam a se reunir para uma épica batalha no centro da convenção ao som da música Meu Filme é Melhor do Que o Seu. Não muito longe de onde as duas tribos se reúnem, Candace se depara com um item raro do Patinho Momo ao qual ainda não possui. Animada, Candace se dirige ao stand em que o produto está sendo vendido. Sem querer, ela acaba adiando o início da batalha por um breve período de tempo. Pela última vez, a cena sai da realidade para o mundo do seriado "Doof e Rinco", onde o falso prefeito faz uma celebração na prefeitura. De repente os protagonistas da série aparecem em cena revelando aos que assistiam a celebração, que o homem na realidade não é o prefeito, mas sim um farsante se passando por ele. Em resposta a acusação, o farsante bizarramente se transforma em um monstro gigante vermelho horrível. Nesse momento, a cena se volta para o mundo real, onde o produtor executivo Jeff McGarland, amarrado em uma cadeira ao lado de Perry, aponta falhas no projeto de Doofenshmirtz. Dentre essas falhas, a mais grave é o fato de Heinz, de repentemente, ter adicionado um monstro a trama. Para a surpresa de todos, uma espécie de coelho mutante gigante invade a convenção, amedrontando todos os nerds. Se deparando com aquilo, Jeff McGarland muda rapidamente de ideia e afirma que a história de Doofenshmirtz será um sucesso. Heinz se anima até o produtor executivo lhe dar a ideia de colocar uma namorada para o ornitorrinco na trama. Não concordando com a ideia, o cientista se sente ofendido e se retira do recinto dizendo que ele e sua integridade artística estão fora do projeto. Em meio à confusão, Buford não pensa em nada a não ser em gritar enlouquecidamente. Se deparando com isso, Baljeet lembra a seu amigo que Odaf Underhumpem jamais fugiria de uma luta. Aos poucos, Baljeet anima Buford. Logo ambos unem a fantasia e a ficção científica para deterem o coelho mutante. O monstro, por sua vez, também acaba assustando Candace. Porém, diferentemente das crianças, a jovem percebe que o monstro é apenas um efeito especial criado por Phineas, Ferb e Clive Addison. Brevemente a cena foca no segundo andar da convenção, onde Phineas parece se alegrar com o fato dos dois lados da guerra terem se unido para combater o monstro. Agitada, Candace tenta mostrar aos nerds que tudo que eles estão usando não servirá de nada para combater o monstro, pois ele é uma farsa. Nisso, ela pega uma varinha de condão e a aponta na direção do monstro para que todos vejam que ele continuará intacto. Porém, no segundo andar da convenção, Phineas, consciente de que seu objetivo foi finalmente alcançado, decide acabar com o coelho gigante. Isso acaba fazendo todos os nerds pensarem que Candace, ainda vestida de Patinho Momo, é a heroína deles. Envergonhada, a adolescente acaba revelando-se para a multidão e rapidamente, é tachada de ridícula por ser uma fã de um personagem infantil. Diferentemente dos nerds, Jeremy parece gostar da ideia de sua namorada estar vestida como o Patinho Momo, principalmente porque Suzy é uma grande fã do personagem. No segundo andar da convenção, Clive Addison elogia o trabalho de Phineas e Ferb, alegando que foi o maior show de efeitos especiais que já viu e que eles tem um grande futuro no ramo. Phineas age gentilmente para com Clive Addison, revelando a ele que os elogios significam muito. Antes da cena se fechar, ela dá uma rápida passada na casa de Doofenshmirtz, onde o cientista acompanha a estréia da série "O Ornitorrinco e sua Namorada" arrependido por não ter concordado com Jeff McGarland. Músicas *''Música Tema de Doof e Rinco'' *''Meu Amigo Ele É'' *''Meu Filme é Melhor do Que o Seu'' *''Música Tema do Patinho Momo'' Créditos Finais Reprise da Música Tema do Patinho Momo. Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Informações de Fundo *Este episódio demonstra que Ferb quer ser um diretor quando crescer, o que é irônico já que diretores costumam escrever linhas. *Depois que Candace faz o monstro desaparecer, pode-se ver uma tenda azul que se parece com a pirâmide Illuminati. *Efeitos são aplicados na série Doof e Rinco para parecer que a série é dos anos 70, anos 80. *A sugestão de Jeff McGarland a Doofenshmirtz de criar uma namorada para o ornitorrinco pode ter sido uma sugestão real a Dan Povemire e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Report: Disney XD’s ‘Phineas and Ferb’ Panel at 2010 San Diego Comic-con (Some Spoilers) Informações de Produção * Nos créditos, o estúdio de produção é identificado como "Disney Television Animation", o que não apareceria de novo até os créditos do emparelhado de "Ao Ar Livre" e "Jeremycandace". O logo deste suposto estúdio seria revelado durante os créditos de "Excaliferb". *Este episódio foi nomeado para um Prêmio Annie de 2011 na categoria "Escritura em Animação de Televisão" para Piero Piluso e Jon Colton Barry. Estreias Internacionais *28 de Agosto de 2010 (Disney XD América Latina) *3 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney Channel América Latina) *7 de Setembro de 2010 (Disney XD Polônia) *9 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Espanha e Alemanha) *14 de Outubro de 2010 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *21 de Novembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Espanha) *31 de Dezembro de 2010 (Disney Channel Ásia) *11 de Março de 2011 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *18 de Março de 2011 (Disney XD Escandinávia) *19 de Março de 2011 (Disney Channel Reino Unido) *13 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel Turquia) Erros *Quando Ferb diz "Sempre", sua boca não se mexe. *Quando Jeremy diz "Coitado daquele infeliz fantasiado", sua camisa está verde em vez de marrom. *Quando Baljeet diz a Buford "Você perde um braço", Buford tem cinco dedos em sua mão esquerda em vez de quatro. Continuidade *"Aventura Espacial" foi mencionado originalmente em "Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb" e em cartazes em "A Minha Múmia é Você?". Alusões *'Birds of a Feather' - O título no original (Nerds of a Feather) é uma referência a Birds of a Feather. *''O Senhor dos Anéis'' - Os Guerreiros de Stumbleberry são uma paródia do filme. *''Star Trek'' - A Aventura Espacial é uma paródia dos vários filmes da franquia de entretenimento norte-americana criada por Gene Roddenberry. *Jeff McGarland é uma paródia de Seth MacFarlane, criador de "Family Guy". *''Star Wars'' - Há muitas referências a Star Wars nesse episódio. **A fantasia de Irving, que além de se parecer muito com R2-D2, também pode projetar mensagens de vídeo assim como o droid. **A perturbação no universo a qual Baljeet se refere é a Força. **A fala de Phineas "E que a sorte de Sluffon esteja com você." e a resposta de Ferb positiva é uma eferência ao Episódio IV. *'Burning Man' - Clive Addison fez uma referência ao evento. *'Kim Possible' - Um dos finkies está vestido como Wade no episódio "Vir-Tu-Ron" de Kim Possible. *'Estátua da Liberdade' - Quando Candace está andando triste pela convenção fantasiada de Patinho Momo durante a música Meu Amigo Ele É, pode-se ver uma estátua do Patinho Momo vestido como a Estátua da Liberdade. *'Comic Con' - A Convenção de Fantasia e Ficção Científica é uma referência é várias convenções de fãs, a mais conhecia, Comic Con. Trivialidades *Segunda vez que uma escola aparece ("A Minha Múmia é Você?"). *Primeiro episódio de 22 minutos com uma aparição não cameo de Irving. Lembrando que suas aparições em "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb" e Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal" se restringiram a um cameo. *Isabella é a única amiga de Phineas e Ferb que não aparece nesse episódio. *Esse é o episódio que Phineas mais leva tempo para dizer a linha "Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje!" *Major Monograma não aparece nesse episódio, no entanto, sua voz é ouvida como R.I.C.K. durante a série Doof e Rinco. *Lista dos fãs conhecidos de Aventura Espacial: **Phineas **Irving **Baljeet **Django **Ferb (embora estivesse fantasiado como um Finkie) *Lista dos fãs conhecidos de Guerreiros de Stumbleberry: **Ferb **Albert **Buford **Phineas (embora estivesse fantasiado como um Speckie) *Primeira vez que Irving não aparece como um fã de Phineas e Ferb. Em alguns momentos, ele parece pouco se importar com o bem estar de Phineas. *Doofenshmirtz não constrói nenhum inator nesse episódio. *Durante o sonho de Candace, a Zebra faz uma paródia com a campanha de Barack Obama apara a presidência. *Durante a música Meu Amigo Ele É, Candace é vista mais nova, usando camisa vermelha e macacão branco ("Finalmente"). *A música dos anos 70 ouvida em "Isabella e o Templo do Látex" e em "Procurando Mary McGuffin" pode ser ouvida pela terceira vez. *Baljeet sente uma perturbação semelhante a que Doofenshmirtz sente em "Thaddeu e Thor" e que Isabella sente em "Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal". *Segunda vez que Candace é ridicularizada ("No Espaço Sideral"). *Quinta vez que Doofenshmirtz é visto usando somente cueca ("Luzes, Candace, Ação", "A Ponta do Dia", "Os Garotos da Bolha", "Férias no Havaí"). *Essa é uma das poucas vezes que Candace não tenta dedurar seus irmãos. *Décimo segundo episódio que Perry não luta com Doofenshmirtz ("Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração", "O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "A Grande Arte", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "A Ponta do Dia", "Thaddeu e Thor", "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte"). *Esse episódio foi nomeado como "menção honrosa" no Top 10 de Phineas e Ferb no WatchMojo.com.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Tereza Cristina como Linda Flynn *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma (como R.I.C.K.) *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Matheus Perissé como Irving (não creditado) Referências en:Nerds of a Feather es:Convención de Nerds de:Der Fanaufstand pl:Rycerze w kosmosie Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Duplos